


untitled

by Lawnmowergirl



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawnmowergirl/pseuds/Lawnmowergirl





	untitled

Now that she's had a closer look at him, she can see the light spray of freckles scattered across his cheeks. They make him seem younger – but no less dangerous – than the blood-drenched stranger he'd been when he proposed to her on the roof of the train. Maybe this is what familiarity felt like, she finds herself wondering. At any rate, the way his eyes light up whenever he doesn't know she's watching him look at her makes her want more of this, whatever it is. (She still wishes, secretly, despite all her undying, unconditional loyalty to him, that her father would look at her with half that much affection)  
There's this feeling that wells up quietly in her chest when he's around. It's like moonlight glistening on the blade of one of her knives, or the way the fabric of her dress swishes around her legs in the wind, except that it's intoxicating because she's never felt it before. She almost finds herself wishing to have her voice back – if only for a moment – so she could whisper his name (whichever one he's using now among his kaleidoscope of identities).  
He always smells faintly of someone else's blood, but it's his own blood that rushes to redden his face when she kisses him for the first time (and every time after).


End file.
